


I'm Yours

by sinofwriting



Category: Saturday Night Live
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2021-01-24 21:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Pete can't believe he's with you.
Relationships: Pete Davidson/Reader
Kudos: 24





	I'm Yours

She leaned forward, chest brushing against his arm, as she laughed. Straightening back up, she turns her head to look at Pete with a blinding smile, her hand squeezing his knee gently. “You okay?” She asks, seeing the dopey smile on his face.

He nods, tightening his grip on his beer bottle. “I’m good, just can’t believe that you’re mine.” Pete leans into her, pressing a kiss to the corner of her mouth, unaware of how the blood rushes to her cheeks because of the action. “That I get to see you everyday.” He then corrects himself, “Nearly everyday.” His smile turning blinding after he takes a drink of his beer. “You’re too good for me and I thank whatever higher power there is that I get to be with you everyday.”

Y/N almost wants to cry, despite Pete being very close to drunk, she knew what he was saying he meant. She instead patted his chest, with a laugh. “You don’t need to flirt with me anymore, I’m yours, remember?”

“I do.” He mumbles, pressing his face into her neck despite her halfhearted protests. “Doesn’t matter that you’re mine, still need to flirt with you, still want to.”

She stops trying to push him away at that, instead wrapping an arm around his neck in a weird hug. “I still need to flirt with you too.”


End file.
